The First Night
by DJNS
Summary: Kataang wedding night. Lemon. Nuff said.


**A/N: This fic is for mature readers only. Please don't read it if you're underage. I cringe at the idea of corrupting minors. For those of you who are old enough to read, you absolutely do NOT have to read this to understand what's going on in my upcoming fic, Smoke and Mirrors. This is just pure, smutty/fluffy Kataangy fun, lol. (I shall now slink off somewhere to explode from embarrassment.)**

**I was going to hold off posting this until next Friday, but I just know if I do I'm going to lose my nerve to do it so...yeah. In retrospect, it's not really a bad thing because, except for the last chapter, which is 4/5ths of the way done and the Epilogue, I'm finished with my new fic. So probably the coming week is going to be spent letting my betas pick it apart and then polishing it up afterward. So, here's to hoping that I can start posting it next Friday. I guess that's all besides the fact I'm so nervous right now my hands are shaking. Alrighty then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I'm merely borrowing Mike and Bryan's phenomenal characters and bending them to my will. (Although, I'm sure bending them in _this_ way wasn't exactly what they had in mind. Forgive me, guys.)**

**Thanks: To my longsuffering beta, who can never seem to get any rest because I keep pestering her with fic. You know I love you.**

* * *

Aang compulsively arranged and rearranged his body on the fur pallet while waiting for Katara to emerge from behind the dressing screen. The one room hut was dim, save for a few candles and a small, flickering fire. He had long since discarded his clothing, but in the time she was taking behind the screen, Aang began to feel self-conscious about lying there completely naked. Therefore, in addition to the constant repositioning, he also could not decide whether to drape himself with a blanket or lie there exposed.

He felt like an idiot.

His complete ineptitude in the art of lovemaking was frustrating him. Here he was at nineteen years of age, inarguably, the most powerful being in the world, master of all four elements, revered in all three nations and generally welcomed wherever he went, and he was literally on the verge of emotional collapse because he couldn't decide what position to lie down in! _Get a grip_, _Aang_, he grated to himself. It's not a big deal. Certainly, it didn't have to be a big deal. He had known Katara for years. They had been together for years. There was no need to be near sick with nervousness just because it was his…

…wedding night.

This was his wedding night! It was only his first sexual encounter _ever_ and with the girl he had been in love with since he was 12 years old. It was only his first time making love to his best friend, soulmate, and general everything. It was only his first night as a husband giving himself without reserve to his _wife_. Of course, he was freaking out! It _was_ a big deal! _It was the_ _biggest_ _deal_ _of_ _all_ _deals!_ His disquietude over the matter certainly was not helped by the fact that Katara seemed to be lingering behind that screen for an inordinately long time.

Worried, Aang called out to her. "Are…are you okay?"

"Yeah," she called back. "I'm fine."

"So…um, what's taking so long?" Aang ventured.

"I don't know. I just…I feel weird."

"Weird? Why?"

"I'm…I'm nervous about you seeing me," she clarified in a stammer. "I know you're out there waiting and…well, I kind of feel put on display."

"That's kind of the point, right?" Aang considered wryly. "It _is_ our wedding night."

Katara flashed him a narrowed glower from the edge of the screen. "No, really? You think?"

He only smiled at her peevish response. "Would it help if I closed my eyes?" he offered.

"Not really, Aang."

"I could turn my back," he suggested instead.

"That won't help either," she insisted glumly. "It's just…it feels different from the other times we've been close to…you know… Don't ask me why it feels different. It just does."

"I think it's because you know we're actually going to make love this time," he considered softly.

"Yeah…" she agreed. "It's because I know."

Aang frowned pensively at the screen, watching her shadowy silhouette as she paced back and forth in nervous indecision. "Do you…do you not want to, Katara?"

She came to a standstill behind the thin screen. "No! I definitely want to!"

Her vehement response wrung a startled laugh from him. "Then why are you hiding?"

"Because you're going to see me naked!" she stressed in a longsuffering moan. "And this time, it's planned! I'm fully aware that when I step out from behind this screen I'm going to be the center of your attention!"

"You're _always_ the center of my attention," he told her.

"Not helping, Aang. Really not."

"Okay, well…what about the fact that I've seen you _half_-_naked_ lots of times, Katara," he reasoned matter-of-factly. "Your underwear doesn't exactly leave a lot to the imagination, you know?"

"It's not the same," she retorted sullenly.

"…technically, I have seen you naked too…" he reminded her softly, propping himself back on his elbows as he regarded the screen, "…remember? That day in the snow…when I asked you to marry me? We were kissing and…we went too far…" Aang blushed at the memory even as he leaned back into the soft bed of furs and closed his eyes to relive it. "I saw your breasts for the first time that day and…" he recounted in a tremulous rush. "…I touched them and kissed them… Do you remember?"

She stepped from behind the screen, gloriously, beautifully, shamelessly naked. "Yes," she whispered, causing him to rear upright at the sound of her voice. "I remember."

That day had been six months ago, but Aang's body well remembered the sensations. The soft warmth of her skin against his, the staccato beat of her heart, the steamy puffs of condensation her breath had created against his chest… The same desire he had felt that day pulsed in his veins as he beheld her now, standing before him adorned in nothing save her hair and a shy smile. His eyes traveled down the expanse of her bare flesh in a hungry once over. He drank in the alluring fullness of her breasts, the turgid tips of her dark nipples, her sleek abdomen, rounded hips, soft, shapely thighs, the enticing vee of curls above them… Aang's mouth went dry with anticipation.

"Wow…" he breathed reverently. "You're so beautiful."

Stamping down the reflexive compulsion to cover herself, Katara swallowed and whispered his name. Aang didn't need any further invitation than that. He rolled from the pallet and eagerly closed the distance between them. Her eyes went on a similar greedy roam across his body as he moved towards her. She took in the milky paleness of his skin in contrast with the arcing blue lines of his tattoos, the defined muscles in his arms and chest and thighs and the leaping evidence of his arousal jutting out from a base of dark hair. Fascinated, she stared at the blatant evidence of his desire for her as he pulled her close to him.

"So that's what you look like…" she whispered as he bent his head to place little nibbling kisses along the curve of her shoulder. She moaned aloud when his lips found the sensitive underside of her neck.

"Yes…" He scooted closer, eliciting a groan from them both when the hot tip of his erection brushed across her hip.

"Can I touch you?" she asked, seeking out his lips in avaricious need.

"Yes…" he mumbled into her mouth, guiding her hand between them.

Katara gasped at the unexpected heat radiating from his smooth skin, her desire for him heightened with just that one touch. She stroked his tongue with her own, tasting him deeply as he tasted her. But _Aang_ was the one gasping a second later when Katara's slender fingers encircled his swollen sex and she began to stroke him. She swept her thumb across the satiny tip, collecting the sticky drops of moisture there. Aang's entire body jackknifed with the blinding, sensational pleasure the simple caress provoked. Katara released him immediately, rearing back from him with a small yelp of surprise.

"Did that…did I hurt you?" she fretted nervously.

Before he'd even finished shaking his head in negative to that, Aang was recapturing her hand and bringing it back to his arousal. "No, no…" he protested breathlessly. "Keep doing it." He took her lips into another open mouthed kiss. "It feels good."

After some initial tentativeness, Katara found a rhythm she liked. She explored his body with unrestrained curiosity, stroking him from root to tip and then back again. In response, Aang kissed her with enough force to drive her back into the wall behind them. He pinned her there, between his body and the wall hanging covering icy façade of the hut, but Katara hardly registered the cold permeating the rough cloth. His fierce body heat was more than enough to keep her warm.

The hushed sounds of their pleasured gasps split the silence. Aang pressed wet kisses across her neck and shoulders and lips. The positioning grew awkward for them as the natural inclination to be closer began to conflict with the stroking motions of her hand and Aang's avid exploration of the warm depths of her mouth with his tongue. Neither one was willing to relinquish the pleasure of touching the other nor did they, until a few seconds later when it stopped mattering altogether.

Aang suddenly moaned deeply into her mouth, but his attempt to pull back was too late. The creamy rush of his climax spurted warmly between their bodies, cascading through Katara's fingers before splattering against her belly and thighs. With a dismayed groan, Aang shuddered and buried his burning face against the curve of Katara's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…sorry," he mumbled. "I tried to stop…" He started to duck out of her arms to retrieve a cloth for her to clean up with, but Katara tightened her hold on him. "Don't you want to wash up?" he asked her.

"No," she whispered, wrapping her arms about him and bracing them onto his shoulders so that she could bring her legs up around his waist. Aang gladly hoisted her against him, helping her along in the endeavor. "Why bother? You're just going to make me messy again anyway…"

His groan of appreciation was stifled by her mouth as Katara crushed her lips to his once more. Their mutual embarrassment and awkwardness faded away as their kiss gained momentum. Aang pressed his body flush against Katara and cupped her bottom to bring her closer still, using the wall behind them as leverage. The braided mural behind them bunched and shifted with the wanton friction they caused.

Katara arched against him, smoothing her hands over his shoulders and neck, cradling the back of his head to gain deeper access to his mouth even as she tightened her legs to gain greater access to his body. Her rhythmic undulating coaxed Aang into hardness once more. The tip of his arousal nudged at her swollen entrance, parting the lips of her sex in gradual forays. Katara wiggled against him, using the heels of her feet to bring him closer in an eager attempt to coax him deeper. They both groaned with each shallow penetration he made into her body.

The desire to drive inside her was strong. Aang wanted to bury himself so deep he could hardly process a thought beyond that, but somewhere in the sexual fog that was filling his brain he realized his wife deserved a little better than to lose her virginity pinned against a Water Tribe wall hanging. Without ever breaking their grasping kiss, Aang cradled Katara against him and begin blindly walking them towards the fur pallet only a few feet away.

Wild kissing and groping proved to be difficult to maneuver around and the inability to concentrate on where he was going caused Aang to stumble. With startled yelps of surprise, they went spilling down onto the pile of furs in a tangle of arms and legs. The moment struck them as ridiculously hilarious and they dissolved into gales of laughter. Aang braced himself above Katara, tenderly brushing tangled wisps of hair from her eyes.

"Well, that was smooth," he mumbled wryly. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nope," she giggled, smiling up at him in the flickering candlelight. "I'm happy." That response had Aang practically beaming and, as reward, he kissed her long and deep.

"So…you still want me?" he ventured a moment later.

She nudged him with her hips. "What do you think?"

Smiling, he settled his lips to hers in a languid kiss, resisting the urge to rest his full weight on her when she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Her nipples scraped tantalizingly against his bare chest. His erection throbbed between them. Never breaking contact with her sweet lips, Aang wedged a hand between their straining bodies, sliding his palm up the smooth expanse of her midriff to cup her breast. He tentatively explored the crest of her nipple, plucking at the turgid peak and eliciting a disjointed gasp of pleasure from Katara.

Much to her disappointment, he soon dragged him mouth from her lips to kiss a meandering trail down her throat and across her collarbone before nibbling his way to her breasts. Her disenchantment over their aborted kiss soon dissolved into broken moans of enjoyment when he took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck. He rolled his tongue across the distended tip, delighting as much in the taste of her as he did in the way she grasped his head to hold him closer. With lazy insistence, he lavished the same avid attention on her other breast as well. Katara writhed beneath him.

Ignoring the demands of his body, which manifested itself in the near painful throbbing of his sex, Aang nipped a wet trail further down, nuzzling his way across Katara's soft belly. He plunged his tongue into the sweet cavity of her navel, provoking a groan of pleasure from her before nibbling lower still. He nuzzled her hips, her thighs, stroking his tongue across her tender flesh before kissing higher to find the moist spot between her legs.

At the first flick of his tongue, Katara instinctively tried to twist away. As she scrambled into an upright position, Aang leaned back on his knees to regard her in confusion. "What? Did I do it wrong?"

"Do it wrong? What were you doing?" she countered, torn between shock, dismay and curiosity over his bold action.

"Kissing you," Aang explained simply.

"Between my legs?" Katara balked shakily. "You can't kiss me between my legs, Aang."

Her husband regarded her through his lashes, his expression an odd combination of sensual innocence. "Why? Didn't you like it?"

Katara blushed and averted her face, presenting him with her flustered profile. She couldn't have this conversation with him, not when he was sitting there naked. It also didn't help matters that he was being so outstandingly forthright _in addition_ to sitting there naked. She couldn't understand how he could talk about the matter so calmly and reasonably when all she wanted to do was duck under the furs and hide.

"I won't do it again if you don't like it," Aang reassured her.

She nibbled her lower lip in consideration before chancing a shy glance at him and asking carefully, "Did you like it?" Aang nodded slowly. "Do you really want to kiss me there, Aang?" she wondered with some discomfiture.

"I want to do more than kiss you," he answered. "The question is…what do you want?"

"I can't believe we're even _talking_ about this," she groaned, rolling her eyes skyward. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Katara, why are you embarrassed?" Aang wondered frankly. "It's just kissing…only it's between your legs instead of your mouth." She whimpered at his blatant phrasing. "Would you rather not?" he sighed.

"No," she whispered, surprising them both. "I want you. I want you to do it again."

She looked so confused, so flustered, so beautifully flushed when she made the admission that he had to kiss her again. Their tongues tangled together as they settled back into the crush of animal fur with soft sighs of repletion. Only when Aang was sure that Katara was relaxed and composed did he begin licking his way down her body again. He feathered tender kisses across her hipbones and nuzzled the thick nest of curls at the apex of her thighs. When he dared to dart his tongue against the sensitive protuberance hidden between the lips of her sex she was prepared for him this time and opened herself to his exploration without reserve.

Aang traced his tongue along the silky folds, causing delicious shivers of pure sensation to tingle down Katara's spine. She shivered beneath him, unable to imagine that anything could feel better than that sliding caress and then he penetrated her. Aang surged his tongue inside her again and again, true to his word, kissing between her legs much the way he kissed her mouth. And he was very good at what he did, having had six years of experience in learning _exactly_ how Katara liked to be kissed. She moaned with pleasure.

Reflexively, she grasped hold of his head and parted her thighs wider, lifting her hips higher to coax his tongue deeper. She twisted fitfully beneath him, chanted his name, growing slicker and slicker under his ardent ministrations. Teeth clenched, she ground against his mouth as the first tendrils of her approaching orgasm began to unfold. Seconds later, she exploded with a broken cry, flooding Aang's mouth with the sticky warmth of her release.

Rather pleased with himself, Aang shifted back up alongside Katara and propped himself up onto his elbow to smile down at her. She lay there, limbs sprawled, eyes glazed, panting fiercely in the aftermath and very clearly undone. He traced a finger lightly over the slope of her breast. "Liked it, did you?" he queried rather cockily.

"Oh, shush up," she grunted weakly.

Laughing, Aang leaned down to kiss her mouth and Katara was surprised by the heady rush of desire she felt at being able to taste herself on his lips. Emboldened by that sex flavored kiss, as well as the prominent evidence of Aang's desire pressed between them, Katara flipped their positions, straddling him as she leaned over to devour his mouth. She began nuzzling a path across his cheek, gently kissing her way up to the tip of the arrow tattoo on his forehead. Her lips lingered there for a moment before she whispered an insistent command for him to turn over. A low chuckle rumbled in Aang's chest.

"Why?" he demanded contrarily.

"Because…I want to follow your arrows," she clarified with a challenging arch of her brows. "Now turn over."

Grinning, Aang did as she instructed and flipped over onto his stomach. He swallowed back a laugh when she lightly smacked one, taut cheek. His laughter quickly dissolved into a fitful moan pure gratification when she straddled his back. Aang tried not to be too aware of her creamy wetness as she settled over him.

She began by placing nuzzling kisses at the nape of his neck. Katara circled his wrists with her slender fingers, pressing his hands down into the soft crush of animal skins as she dragged her kisses lower. Aang's breathing came in loud, shallow pants, his hips rolling slowly in response as she moved lower and lower still. She traced her tongue across the puckered skin of his scar, provoking a deep moan from Aang. Her fingers fell away from his wrists and he reflexively clenched his fists fitfully in the soft fur, biting down against the urge to flip her over, pin her down and ease the building ache between his legs.

Katara nipped her way to the smooth flare of his buttocks, having followed the single blue line that traced the graceful curve of his spine only to diverge into two stripes that swept over his buttocks and circled around to his thighs. "So _that's_ where that line leads," she murmured against his skin. When she dared to begin exploring the area with the tip of her tongue, Aang knew he couldn't wait any longer.

In one fluid motion, he reversed their positions and fused his mouth to hers once more. He slid his hand between their heaving bodies, his fingers seeking entrance to her liquid warmth. Moments later, he inserted a single digit inside her, moaning aloud as her tight flesh conformed around him. That finger was soon joined by another and Katara groaned at the pleasurable ache he caused as her body stretched to accommodate his sleek caresses.

Aang pushed his fingers inside her in a quick, steady rhythm, his body deliberately mimicking their thrusting motion. Her nails bit into his shoulders as Katara rolled her hips beneath him, needing more, _craving_ it. She panted his name in a broken litany. Her hands raced over his skin urgently. She was driven by the insatiable need to be closer to him while finding that she could not be close enough.

He stopped trying to prolong it then. Shaking with desire and made almost clumsy with it, Aang replaced his fingers with the burning tip of his sex. He thrust forward, driven by sheer unadulterated need, and surged so deep that the sensation of being swallowed into the moist cavity of her body tore a gratified moan of ecstasy from his throat. He could barely comprehend the incredible, pulsing heat of her, the slick wetness that surrounded and saturated his sensitive flesh. Her tight, virginal walls constricted around him like a vise and, for a second, Aang feared it might end right there.

Katara gasped her surprise at his sudden entrance and went momentarily rigid. She could feel him throbbing deep within her, the incredible fullness of him creating a burning ache. The feeling was a rush, a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain. Her internal muscles flexed around him, increasing the sensation.

Calling forth every ounce of willpower he possessed, Aang forced himself to perfectly remain still in order to give her body time to adjust. For Aang, the wait felt like eternity when, in reality, it was only mere seconds. When he finally felt her begin to relax beneath him only then did the gentle rocking of his hips begin. He thrust inside her carefully and slowly, not wanting to go too deep or be too forceful, but Katara soon obliterated his good intentions. She parted her thighs wider and ground up against him, urging him silently to give her more.

And so he did. He gave her all that he had.

Aang surged inside her, penetrating her body again and again and again in quick, piercing forays, sliding in and out of her slippery center in frenetic hunger. His thrusts were primal and unfocused as he was driven by the singular goal to fill her up, to bury himself as deeply as he could possibly go. He tucked himself into her body, cradling her hips beneath him as Katara met the insistent drives of his body thrust for thrust. She curled her fingers into his back, her nails digging deep. Their skin became slick with sweat, their bodies sliding against each other in feverish need. Aang twisted his free hand in her hair, angling back her head so that he could plunder her throat with open mouthed kisses. The sound of their fitful, gratified moans echoed through the tiny confines of the ice hut.

Eventually, it was the wild convulsions signaling Katara's impending orgasm that provoked Aang's own pounding release. As he shuddered with satisfaction and emptied himself, Aang kept on thrusting, riding out the delicious currents of his seemingly unending climax. Katara reached her own seconds later. She pressed him between her thighs, angling her hips higher so that she could take him in deeper. And she did. She took him so far inside of her that when her world finally exploded she practically saw stars.

Minutes later, when his breathing returned to normal and he'd found the energy to even move; Aang uncurled his fingers from her hair and flopped over onto his back with a satisfied groan. Shifting onto his side, he favored Katara with a wide, lethargic smile. She smiled back. Giggling softly, they scooted closer to share a lazy kiss.

"Hi," Aang whispered inanely when they broke apart, his expression quite besotted as he stared into her eyes.

"Hi," Katara whispered back, equally besotted. She reached forward to caress his cheek before sliding her hand along the curve of his neck and down to his chest, unable to get her satisfaction of touching his bare skin. "Okay. I'll admit it now. You were right."

"About what?"

"About waiting," she clarified. "It _was_ worth it."

"I think so too," he sighed happily as he lost the battle to keep his eyes open.

"Soo," she drawled softly, causing his lids to part slightly as she snuggled close to nuzzle the damp base of his throat. "You want to do it again?" He groaned her name and she lifted her head to meet his half-lidded stare in response. It was evident he was fighting to stay awake. Katara expelled a rueful sigh. "You're sleepy, aren't you?"

"A little," he replied sheepishly, spoiling that assertion with a broad yawn.

"Try a lot," Katara laughed dryly.

"Uh-hmm…" he agreed, closing his eyes once more.

"Okay, okay…" she relented. "Go to sleep."

He snuggled against her, his breathing already beginning to slow to a deep, even cadence. "Thanks, Katara."

But as Aang settled into sleep, Katara found that she could not. Instead, she propped herself onto her elbow and smiled down at him in the dwindling firelight, unable to stop staring at him. He looked so incredibly young when he was asleep, so innocent and sweet…a surprising contrast to how he had been with her tonight. There had been nothing innocent or sweet about the way he had touched and kissed her. He had been ardent and demanding and so sure of himself. But then, he had also been incredibly tender and patient and just a little bit shy. Well, maybe he had been sweet after all, Katara amended mentally.

Still smiling, she reached out to trace the line of his brows before drawing her fingers down the bridge of his nose. He was just so remarkably, beautifully put together and she could not stop admiring him. Katara skimmed her fingers lightly over the ridge of his cheek before skating around to touch his mouth and strum lightly at his full lower lip. Unfortunately, _touching_ his mouth only increased her desire to _kiss_ his mouth. What she meant to be a fleeting peck, however, turned into a lingering kiss that included her caressing the seam of his lips with the tip of her tongue.

Aang cracked open one bleary eye. "I thought you were supposed to be letting me sleep," he grumbled.

Katara's eyes widened in feigned innocence. "Oh, was I disturbing you, husband?"

"You know very well you were, _wife_," he responded drolly.

"Oops, sorry," she said but in a way that made it absolutely clear she wasn't the slightest bit contrite. As Aang rolled his eyes in drowsy exasperation she ducked down and began peppering kisses across his bare chest. "It's our wedding night," she told him as he flipped over onto his back to accommodate her nibbles, "you have the rest of your life to sleep, Aang."

He laughed at her reasoning, tangling his fingers in her hair. "Hmmm, sounds like someone is addicted."

At his smug reply, Katara snapped her head up and gaped at him. "Oh wow…did you seriously just say that out loud?" she guffawed. "You're really full of yourself, aren't you?"

"I'm just stating facts," Aang concluded with a shrug. "You can't resist me. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Katara."

She swallowed back her reactive snort of laughter. "Oh, we'll see which of us has trouble resisting the other," she whispered in threat before lowering her mouth to his taut abdomen. She darted a licking trail across his skin, delighting in his gratified hums of encouragement.

Her single-minded determination to please him put Aang on notice because he knew she had every intention of making him eat his words. "Katara, I really don't think we should be making this into a con…aaah…" His pragmatic warning was abruptly halted and transformed into a rumbling moan when Katara blew a dewy kiss over his softened genitals. His fingers bunched reflexively in her tangled hair, which obscured Katara's self-satisfied smirk from his view. "What…what are you doing?" he asked in a breathless rush.

Emboldened and aroused by the faltering uncertainty in his tone, Katara tossed him a feline smile. "It's just kissing, remember?" she recited softly. "Only it's between your legs."

"Don't, Katara," Aang protested weakly as she began nuzzling him. "You don't have to do it."

She darted her tongue across his smooth skin, both amazed and intrigued by the gradual lengthening of his sex under her avid ministrations. "I know I don't have to do it," she said in answer to his earlier statement. "I guess it's a good thing then that I _want_ to."

Before Aang could protest further, she took him into her mouth. The infusing heat she created around his sensitive skin tore an ecstatic hiss from Aang's throat. And that was only the beginning. She brushed her tongue across the weeping tip of him before enveloping him more deeply into her mouth. When she began to suck, tentatively at first and then with more confidence when he responded with guttural groans of pleasure, Aang thought he was going to die. He alternately twisted his hands in her hair and the furs beneath him in an attempt to keep himself from pushing himself further into her mouth. Katara could feel him holding back and it only heightened her desire to make him lose control.

The longer she sucked, the harder he became, until he was practically throbbing. Aang could no longer restrain himself. Primal instinct and pure lust taking over, he framed her head with his hands and speared into her mouth in quick, shallow thrusts. Biting down on his lip to stifle his whimpers, Aang swept back the curtain of Katara's hair so that he could watch himself disappear into her mouth again and again. The erotic sight was almost too much.

Katara let him set the pace, placing her hand at the base of his erection and using her tongue as leverage so that he did not slide too far down her throat. The movement of his hips became almost frenetic. She was absolutely sure she was bringing him to the brink but, before she could send him over the edge completely, Aang suddenly pulled himself out of her mouth. Without warning, he yanked her up against him, flipped their positions and drove inside of her hard.

He muffled Katara's surprised and pleasured cry with his lips, thrusting his body forward in quick, erratic surges. Katara clung to him, her hips moving in frantic pace with his own. She gasped heated instructions in his ear, telling him _exactly_ what she wanted and _how_ she wanted it and Aang gladly gave it to her.

Minutes later, she was trembling around him, her moist walls convulsing violently around his rigid length. Aang followed her shortly, driving deep as his climax burst from his body with explosive force. He moaned aloud at the nerve-rending pleasure, clutching Katara close, his entire body shaking. When the last stunning remnants of his orgasm finally faded away, Aang lifted his head, intending to thank Katara for her diligence in keeping him awake _and_ confess that he was, indeed, addicted to her, but the words were never uttered. There really wasn't any point.

His persistent temptress of a wife was already fast asleep.


End file.
